


Two Star Wars Original Trilogy Drabbles

by ShinyHalo115



Series: Star Wars Drabbles [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Canon Dialogue, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Gen, Star Wars: Rebels References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29698845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinyHalo115/pseuds/ShinyHalo115
Summary: 1.  Leia reminds Vader of Anakin.  Luke reminds Rex of Padme (this was previously posted in another Drabble collection).
Relationships: Leia Organa & Anakin Skywalker | Darth Vader
Series: Star Wars Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836091
Kudos: 7





	Two Star Wars Original Trilogy Drabbles

"Darth Vader, only you could be so bold," Leia said.

"Don't act so surprised your Highness, you weren't on any mercy mission this time." _That was an excuse she used on Lothal._ "Several transmissions were beamed to this ship by rebel spies, I want to know what happened to the plans they sent you."

"I don't know what you're talking about. I'm a member of the Imperial senate on a diplomatic mission to Alderaan."

The arrogance. The sass. Her smug lie made Vader think of the Jedi Anakin Skywalker, and thoughts of _him_ made his anger boil to the surface.

"You are part of the Rebel Alliance and a traitor, take her away!"

"Are you Luke Skywalker?" an old man asked.

"Yes I am."

"I'm Captain Rex, CT 7567, I knew your parents during the Clone Wars, and it is an honor to serve with you, just like I did them."

"Really? You knew both of them? Tell me about them."

"I can tell you many stories about General Skywalker and Senator Amidala, I just wished that Ahsoka and Ezra were also here. Ahsoka was your father's Padawan, and Ezra was another Jedi who was your age."

_He has Padme's smile, Rex thought._


End file.
